There are many types of housing assemblies available today. Many of the housings define an interior for electronic circuitry that is to be protected from the exterior environment. Also, many of the housing assemblies require mounting tabs so that the housing assembly may be securely mounted to a surface such as a vertical wall. Typically, one or more mounting tabs extend outward from the exterior surface of the housing assembly. In particular, the mounting tabs extend from the outermost periphery of the housing assembly and, therefore, undesirably define an oversized footprint of the housing assembly. Therefore, today's housing assemblies do not economize space because the mounting tabs define the outermost point beyond the exterior surface of the housing assembly.
What is needed is a mounting tab arrangement suitable for mounting housing assemblies in an economy of space. In particular, the mounting tabs must be arranged within the confines of other features of the housing assembly while still permitting easy attachment of the housing assembly.